


i will be grateful for this day

by thesaddestboner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Non-Famous Family Members As Characters, Ottawa Senators, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason can hardly believe his luck.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	i will be grateful for this day

**Author's Note:**

> Just discovered this in my "discarded crap/fic fragments" folder. I think it was originally supposed to be part of [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/719637), which was meant to be a much longer fic. Maybe someday.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

I had a friend who changed his name  
but couldn’t change himself.  
— “I Will Be Grateful For This Day, I Will Be Grateful For Each Day to Come,” Bright Eyes

Jen drifts down the aisle, the ruffles of her white whipped-cream skirt swishing around her like white petals. They lock gazes and Jason swears he can feel his heart swell in his chest.

Jen’s so breathtakingly beautiful, and he can hardly believe that she’s his. Jason can hardly believe his luck.

She reaches his side and slips her small hand in his, squeezing, the diamond of her engagement ring pressing hard and sharp between his index and middle finger. He clasps her hand tightly, feels the pinch of the diamond against his skin, and smiles at her.

Jason inclines his head toward her, as if to kiss her, and Jen tilts her head a little to the side, smiling.

“Not so fast,” she murmurs, laughing, nodding to the priest waiting for them on the dais.

Jason steals a glance to the front pew, where his parents and his brother and sister are sitting. Matthew gives him a thumbs up. His mom is dabbing tears from her eyes with a crumpled handkerchief. He doesn’t allow himself to think about who isn’t there.

Jason squeezes Jen’s hand and they walk the rest of the way down the aisle together.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
